The invention relates to a fastening device for seats, seat benches or the like on the floor of a motor vehicle or the like, with a floor-mounted locking dog with a blocking projection spaced apart from the floor and with a fastener, having a blocking slide with a capture opening for the locking dog, which blocking slide can be displaced, in a manner controlled by means of a trigger, out of an open position into a fastening position, in which it engages under the blocking projection by means of the opening edge.
A fastening device of the above-mentioned type forms the subject matter of a patent application 197 53 538.0, which is not a prior publication, a locking member being provided which holds the blocking slide in the release position during decoupling by positive interengagement. The locking dog, for its part, is provided with a mushroom head which interacts with the blocking slide in the manner of a bayonet-type joint, more specifically by means of actuation of the locking member by a projection on the vehicle floor.